


Smart

by faithinthepoor



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the prompt "Glee, Brittany/Santana, smart" at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart

Santana had been dismissive when Brittany declared, “We are going to do pilates.”

She was sure that Brittany had been led by the statement of some faux celebrity in a glossy magazine or that her tiny mind had been overwhelmed by the colour and movement in some infomercial. “Our exercise regime is punishing enough.”

Brittany only shrugged, “Ok but I have neve heard couch Sylvester tell as that our workouts improve orgasms.”

She had clearly been in error and now as her hands clutch the sheets and her body spasms uncontrollably she reminds herself to never again doubt Brittany’s genius.


End file.
